Nichole
Crown Princess Nichole is the princess of Dynamite and the founder of the Enchantix Club, as well as a secondary member of the Winx. Nichole is the Guardian Fairy of Food from Dynamite and a former student of Alfea College for Fairies. Personality and traits Initially, Nichole was introduced to be narcissistic, cynical, ambitious, sadistic, and confident. Growing up on Earth, her work ethic was driven by her desire to have supremacy, firmly believing that having control and power over the people around her would fulfill an emptiness and insecurity she felt inside of her. Competitive and pugnacious, while responding to jealousy with hostility, Nichole consistently sought to outdo others at any skill and became emotionally unstable when challenged, a trait she carried with her for a certain length of time. She was short tempered and violate; prone to sudden frequent tendencies to sudden and violent mood swings, as demonstrated when she first met the real Nicholas and the Trix. Furthermore, she had a deep lack of empathy for the people around her, the only exceptions to this treatment being her parents. She's also a cunning and intelligent strategist, using her skill in manipulation as a compliment to her quick-thinking and naturally cruel personality, making her a rather powerful enemy to go up against. Although originally using her wits for her own ploys, after she was reformed, she trained her manipulation tactics to get the Winx out of rather life-threatening situations instead, despite not being as effective as they were previously. After receiving an invitation to Alfea by the Winx, arranged under Faragonda's request, Nichole was nothing but hostile and snarky towards them. Skeptical of their true desires to spend time with her, she eventually drove herself to believe they were manipulating her into a trap, drilling the thought that they couldn't be trusted into her head. After attempting to escape during midnight, she was captured and held hostage by the Trix, requiring the Winx to save her. She eventually redeemed herself, accepting them as her allies. Throughout the series, her personality progressively changes from her former, though she tended to slip up a few times. By season 4, any remaining traits of her former personality are seemingly changed (aside from her strategizing and quick thinking), making her fully reformed. Beneath her distant personality, in earlier seasons she was quite reflective and distant whenever her teammates weren't present, opening up that she feels as if she's a spare and addition to the team. With her aggression getting in the way of her controlling her powers and her habits of thinking everything came naturally to her, she grew frustrated and impatient, and her desire to prove herself worthy went far enough that she left to face the witches alone. This gets resolved in later seasons, as she appears comfortable with her self-esteem and feels more a part of the team. History Pre-Series Nichole was born as the first daughter to King Summit and his wife, Queen Vivienne of Dynamite. Being the next in-line to the throne, her parents withheld an overprotective nature over her, such as not allowing her to explore elsewhere outside of the castle. During this time, she met Madeleine, the daughter of another wealthy family who lived within the castle. Her and Madeline eventually became friends, and the two would spend most of their time together. Sometime when she was a toddler, Dynamite engaged in a war with an unknown kingdom, and eventually met it's demise. Many citizens and people on the planet were trapped beneath the rummage by a dark spell, being held frozen. Similar to Bloom, her parents used a spell to wipe her memory and sent her to Earth, prior of the war in hopes of surviving. On Earth, she was found and later adopted by husband and wife, Nathan and Amanda in the city of Gardenia. With no recollection of her memories from her past self, Nichole was lead to to believe she was just a normal teenage girl. Due to the absence of her real parents and the longing emptiness she felt, she grew to be rebellious, competitive, and cruel with her fellow peers and acquaintances, despite her adoptive parents best efforts to teach her otherwise. Growing up, she also developed severe insomnia, having terrible nightmares of visions from her Kingdom's war. Series |-|Season 1= On a early summer morning, Nichole is awoken from another nightmare to a loud scream and crash against her window. Tired and slightly dazed, she opens her window, prepared to yell at whoever to stop causing the racket, whereas she see's Bloom and the Winx fighting the Trix. Confused and agitated, she mistakes them as some of the local neighborhood kids, and scolds them to play their "Fairy & Witch" game elsewhere. Offended, Darcy then uses her powers to levitate Nichole from the window, telling the Winx if they didn't surrender, that she'd injur her. Nichole, trying to break free, accidentally uses her "Fruit Punch" power that knocks Darcy unconscious. Surprising the Trix, this gives the Winx the advantage to capture them and knock them back to the Magix dimension. Nichole, still shocked at the event that just occurred, tries to calm herself by attempting to convince herself that she was hallucinating. She then walks back inside her house as the Winx leave, hoping to tell Headmistress Faragonda about Nichole. The following day, the Winx return to her house and attempt to convince her to go to Alfea (by Faragonda's request, to redeem Nichole.) Nichole stubbornly continues to deny the existence of magic, despite seeing it in front of her face. Musa then explains everything to Nichole's adoptive parents, which then they agree to allow Nichole to attend to Alfea, much to her own protests. Once Nichole arrived at Magix, she attended Alfea and shared a room with the Winx. As requested from Headmistress Faragonda, she asks the Winx to reform Nichole's distant personality. The girls agree to carry out with this request, and attempt various ways to warmly approach her and bring out a nicer side in her. However, Nichole then grows suspicious of them, and believed they were trying to manipulate her into a trap. Angry from this belief, she leaves the Alfea grounds secretly, in desire to go home, which results her being captured by the witches. The Winx then come to save her, but the Trix defeat them, leaving Nichole aside. Finally, feeling remorse, Nichole saves the Winx and makes a decision to trust them from then on, as well as attempt to change into a better person. Still having trouble controlling her powers, it angered Nichole. Noticing how much better the Winx were at controlling and using their powers in battle, she started to feel inadequate in comparison. The Trix overhear this, and try to find a way to get under her skin, so they'll be able to defeat her and lure the Winx to them. After hearing the Specialists were coming to visit the Winx, along with a new recruit named Nicholas, they devise a plan that involves Darcy disguising as Nicholas, for the purpose that "he" and Nichole could befriend each other. If all goes accordingly, Nichole would confide her secrets in "him," meaning they'd have an advantage over the Winx. Darcy first protests, but then agrees if it means they'll defeat the Winx. To the Trix's amusement, Nichole eventually befriends Darcy in disguise, but the plan works a little too well when she starts showing affection for "him." Darcy abandons the mission, leaving Nichole heartbroken. When Nichole finally meets the real Nicholas, she scolds him, believing he was the one who hurt her, much to his confusion. Further upset about her inability to control her powers, she begins to notice that the Winx continued putting her on backup in every one of their missions. In desire to prove herself worthy, she decides to go to Cloud Tower alone and defeat the witches once and for all. She disguises herself as a witch in order to get in the school, but she's later caught by Darcy. Her and the Trix fight, but unfortunately, she loses. As the Trix prepare to seemingly finish her, Nicholas then comes to her aid and rescues her. Annoyed and confused, she questions him how he found her and why he was even helping her, after he had hurt her. Nicholas then explains he actually loves her, and was sorry about whatever happened before (still unaware the witches impersonated him.) Seeing the trouble he went through just to talk to her, Nichole finally agrees to start over with him. Near the end of the first year, Nichole was getting ready for the Alfea prom (unaware that the Trix had unleashed the Army Of Decay, as the Winx tried to avoid letting her know in order to protect her.) Seeing everyone outside in their fairy forms, she joins them in confusion to discover that the Army Of Decay was heading to destroy their school. She then questions a few other fairies, who inform her that the Winx went to fight the Trix. Annoyed that her friends didn't tell her anything about it, she goes after them to help. The Winx all eventually defeat them and everything is set back to normal. She says goodbye to the group, shares her first kiss with Nicholas, and then heads home for the summertime with Bloom. |-|Season 2= As the second year came to a beginning, Nichole, excited, explains to the Winx that she may not hang around with them for awhile, because she wanted to make some other friends. The Winx all agree it would be a perfect opportunity for her to explore things on her own, and Nichole heads off to meet other people. She then meets the optimistic Stacey, the Fairy of Sports, which befriends her quickly. Stacey introduces Nichole to her other friends, Fiona, Summer, and Misty. The five quickly all bond, creating their own group called the "Enchantix Club." While hanging out and getting to know each other, Nichole and the Enchantix find an badly injured girl, whom they bring to Stacey's dorm. Nichole then heads off to find the Winx and tell them about the battered girl they found named Jenny, who was apparently attacked by ogres. Prior to her arrival, she surprisingly learns that the Winx had a similar story as well, finding an injured girl named Aisha. Afterwards, Nichole tags along with the Winx during the Annual Red Fountain Celebration, although Nicholas hadn't invited her, just like Sky hadn't invited Bloom. The two supposed that the boys were just busy or they knew they would show up anyway. When they got there, Nichole spotted Nicholas in the crowd, but to her dismay, he was with another girl that heavily resembled herself. Nichole, attempting not to jump to conclusions, decides to spy on the two for awhile. As she listens to their conversation, she overhears that the girl's name is Nikki, and that she was actually a witch from Cloud Tower. Jealous of the affection Nikki was getting, Nichole makes a scene, by outwardly attacking Nikki in front of everyone. As the two engage in a battle, Nikki proves that she is much more stronger then Nichole, and threatened to kill Nicholas unless she gave in. Nichole then gives in, but responded she would let Headmistress Faragonda know about what happened. Nikki then flees the scene, not wanting to deal with Faragonda. Outraged, Nichole then questions Nicholas why he was cheating on her. Nicholas then responds he wasn't, and Nikki just came up to him and all the sudden tried to flirt with him, despite his rejection. Nichole then asks why he didn't invite her, to which Nicholas responds that he knew she would show up anyway. She then forgives him, earning her Charmix for trusting his words. Sometime later, the Enchantix and Winx go down to the Under Realms to save the pixies, where she meets her associated pixie June, the Pixie of Honesty. Later on, in order to stop Darkar, the Winx and Enchantix are sent to cloud tower to practice Dark Magic. The Trix then arrive with Nikki and battle down the Winx and Enchantix. After the battle, the two groups become enraged with each other, and split apart. Headmistress Faragonda then sends them to an island to rebuild their friendship. Sometime during the end of the year, Nichole fights against Darkar with the Winx and defeat him with their Charmix Convergence. They then have an end of the year celebration, and they all depart for the Summer. |-|Season 3= As the third year begins, Nichole and the Winx meet Valtor, an evil wizard who aided the Ancient Witches in the destruction of the planet Domino and was imprisoned in the Omega Dimension until the Trix and Nikki freed him. Back at Alfea, Nichole begins to settle in more, and was starting to to earn better control over her powers. Eager to earn her Enchantix, (As ironically, her own group was called the Enchantix Club) Nichole learns about her home planet Dynamite and plans a mission there. At the celebrations of the Thousand Years of the Kingdom of Eraklyon, Nichole is the first to believe that Diaspro was controlling Sky. During her mission to Dynamite, Nichole wanders through the wreckage and unawarely frees Madeline, a long lost friend of hers from the spell. As her and Madeline reconcile try to get to know eachother once again, they are soon interrupted by dark shadows whom exist underground on Dynamite, which capture Madeline. With a life and death deal, Nichole risks herself to save her friend, allowing herself to be captured instead. During this sacrifice, she earns her Enchantix, which she uses to battle off the shadows and heal Madison from the curse she was under, by using her fairy dust. With no other place to go, Nichole brings Madeline back to Alfea and leaves her with the Headmistress. Nichole and the Winx Club also help Stella to save her father, when it is revealed that Countess Cassandra and her daughter, Chimera, are attempting to conquer Solaria for Valtor and have placed King Radius under a hypnotic spell. In order to infiltrate the wedding, the girls needed to disguise themselves as a Hover-Bike gang, and earn lessons on how to handle a Hover-Bike. During the traditional end-of-the-school-term party, Nichole discovers more about her origins, and just like Bloom, sets out on a quest to find her real parents with Madeline's help. |-|Season 4= At the beginning of the season, Nichole accepts Ms. Faragonda's request to return to Alfea for a teaching position, along with the rest of the Winx Club. Despite being nervous that her manipulative and short-temperament personality would resurface while teaching, the girls encourage her that she had come a long way, and it was unlikely. As the students express excitement towards the group, Nichole finds herself more at ease with her new position. Faragonda then shows them the Hall of Enchantments and informs them of Believix. Coming Soon! |-|Season 5= Coming Soon! |-|Season 6= As the year kicks off, Nichole and the Winx help Daphne get ready for Domino's upcoming party, to celebrate her coronation and "Welcome Home" party. As such, Nicholas is getting prepared to propose to Nichole, asking her to marry him. At the party, the Trix suddenly come and bring the Beast of the Depths to attack the party and frighten the guests. Nichole and the Winx transform into Sirenix, and attempt to defeat it, but fail. Nichole and The Winx then go to seek the "Inspiration of Sirenix" to restore Daphne's confidence in her power. They go to Lake Roccaluce and try to find it, they then realize that they were the Inspiration of Sirenix. The Winx tried to inspire Daphne, Bloom was captured by the beast. Finally, Daphne manages to transform to her Sirenix and drove the Beast away. The party ends with the Winx celebrating by flying in the sky, showing their powers. In the next episode, Nichole and the Winx return back to Alfea. Nichole, trying to get settled in, causes an even bigger mess by cluttering her belongings everywhere, and leaving it to find Stella. She then goes upstairs (First to find Stella's boutique) and calls the rest of the Winx upstairs, to come see what Stella did. Nichole and the rest of the Winx get new clothes. Nichole and the rest of the Winx then go to fight the Gloomy Wood trolls, where Nichole ends up getting knocked out. When she awakens, Nicholas is there to greet her, and he explains everything that happened to her. In "The Flying School", Nichole and the rest of the Winx get invited to Linphea College, where they watch the Specialist battle the Paladins. A Paladin named Tyson comes up to Nichole, (attempting to catch her attention,) which outwardly annoys her. Nicholas then challenges him out of jealousy, and as the two battle, the Treants then attack. Nichole and the Winx head to Cloud Tower to find the source of the evil magic and fight the Trix and the witches. When they find the source, which is the Legendarium, and they attacked it. However, due to that action, they lost their powers, except for Bloom. Later, Bloom gives each of the Winx and Nichole a part of her Dragon's Flame to give them a little bit of strength. Later on, Nichole and Nicholas visit Nichole's home planet, Dynamite, on a date. There, Nicholas is ready to propose to Nichole, but still wasn't sure how. Eventually, he then proposes to her, which she agrees to. Coming Soon! |-|Season 7= Coming Soon! |-|Season 8= Coming Soon! Appearance |-|Civilian= Nichole is a girl with pale skin, brown chestnut hair, hazel eyes, and usually dresses in a more simple style. Her civilian outfit in seasons 1 and 2 consists of a a grey hoodie with a fuchsia circle in the middle, black knee-length tights, and red sneakers. Her season 3 to mid season 4 outfit, she wears a lime green ruffled midriff top with a diamond stitched pattern, black ruffled skirt, grey and white striped tights that end just above her knee, and black ankle boots with grey ringlets on the sides. She also wear a pink cuffed bracelet, alternating from her left wrist to her right. For the rest of season 4, she wears a strapless cinnamon and white striped shirt, a smooth black skirt, grey tights, and black sneakers. In season 5, she wears a red midriff blouse with a white anchor emblem, a ruffled dark red skirt, white knee-length tights, red and white wrist warmers, and black high-heels. Her season 6 outfit features a white shirt under a grey and chestnut coat, a chestnut tie, a patterned plaid chestnut skirt, a brown necklace, and the same pair of sneakers whom she wore in season 1. |-|Winx= Her Winx outfit is a sparkly light brown, cropped midriff blouse, decorated with an diamond-shaped gold jewel at the top of her chest, a matching sparkly light brown miniskirt with matching color shorts under her skirt, and light brown ankle boots. She also wears dark grey wristwarmers. |-|Charmix= Nichole's Charmix is a pin shaped as a fork and knife, and an apple shaped waist bag. |-|Enchantix= Nichole's Enchantix features a chestnut multi layered frilly skirt, with a somewhat vine looking strap across her stomach, connecting her top and skirt. Her top features a incredibly decorated strapless shirt, which also appears to be layered, like flower petals. She also wears strappy, barefoot sandals, a velvet choker holding her fairydust bottle, and a transparent sparkly chestnut gloves. She also wears a small tiara on her head. Her hair is also braided. |-|Believix= Nichole's Believix features a teal and turquoise halter top, turquoise skirt with a purple rim, purple shorts, and knee-length sparkly blue and white boots. She also wears purple gloves. Her hair also appears to be the same as it was with her civilian outfits. |-|Sophix= Her Sophix outfit is a chestnut midriff off-shoulder tunic, including lime green capris. and lime green/chestnut strappy sandals. Like the other Sophix outfits, Nichole's follows a very flowery theme. Coming Soon! |-|Lovix= Coming Soon! |-|Harmonix= Coming Soon! Relationships Bloom Musa Stella Techna Aisha Flora Roxy Nicholas Curiosities *'Birthday:' April 18th *'Astrological Sign:' Aries *'Favorite Food:' I'm the fairy of food! I like anything from sunflower seeds to buffet dinners! *'Favorite Color:' Pale Brown *'Favorite Hobby:' I love cooking! *'Ideal Boyfriend:' Nicholas! *'Best Friend:' Stacey *'Favorite Movies:' Any movie with an adventurous theme to it. *'Loves: '''Cooking! I'm a master Chef! *'Favorite Music:' Pop Gallery Nicky.png|Nichole's Believix Nicky Final.png|Basic Civilian Outfit (Season 1) Trivia *Nichole was created from multiple inspirations. **'Azula''' from Avatar: The Last Airbender: ***Nichole's pre-redemption personality was inspired by Azula's. Both were narcissistic, confident, and strived for perfection, only expecting it back from the people around them. ***The two of them also shared the same trait of hostility and distance, showing no empathy or mercy for the people around them. ***Both were obsessed with idea of complete control to the point of obsession. ***Both are born children of royalty. **'Flame Princess' from Adventure Time: ***Both are short tempered and have anger management issues, which are linked to their powers. ***Her and Nicholas' relationship reflects heavily off of Finn and Flame Princess', as both were impersonated (Darcy morphed as Nicholas, and Jake pretending he was Finn.) Both Jake and The Trix's plans backfire in a way that enrages both the girls. They then meet up with the real guys, and believe it was them who were messing with them. *In her earlier appearances, whenever Nichole was under pressure of stressed out, she would duck her head into her sweater, supposedly in attempt to cope with her anxiety. *She was originally owned by Sarahred0, but then was given to her friend, TwilightFluffyBrownies, whom gave it to Maple Panda. (To fix up her character.) *She had minor coulrophobia, however she later faces this fear in season 3. *She was originally going to be a witch, but the idea was scrapped and she was changed into a fairy. *She was originally named Fionna, but it was proposed that her name would be changed to Nichole. *Her hair doesn't change in some of the transformations, unlike the rest of the Winx and Enchantix. It stays the same for majority part, with the exception of Enchantix, (braided hair) Sirenix (Long back ponytail) and Bloomix (Longer hair.) *She is the fourth Winx to turn evil at one point. *In earlier concepts, she was meant to have a crush on Riven, but this was later changed. Category:Fairies Category:Winx Club Category:Enchantix Club